


The Hill Under the Stars

by Tygerrtygerr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Pharmercy Week 2018, Under the stars prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/pseuds/Tygerrtygerr
Summary: It begins with the stars.





	The Hill Under the Stars

The night sky was her favorite way to end her day.

 

Ever since she could remember, Angela loved to look up at the stars. There was something about those small specks of light against the contrasting sky. After a long day working at her shop, it was the perfect way for her to calm down and unwind.

 

It’s quite the trek from the small city where she lived, but Angela made the journey every night to her own secluded, private spot. A tree on the top of a hill. That is where she spends her time watching the stars, stretched out in the grass. It was a great spot. The trunk of the tree was wide enough for her to lean against and the leaves thick enough to shelter her from the rain if need be. The hill itself, while some would actually consider it more of a mountain, was so far up that she felt like she was even closer to the stars.

 

No one from the city ever even bothered to come this far out, so she was always guaranteed solitude; or so she had thought.

 

Tonight that peaceful solitude was no longer. 

 

She had walked all this way to find someone else for occupying her private space. It wasn’t just anyone either, but she knew the intruding woman to be the daughter of one Ana Amari, someone high up from the wealthier side of her city. That only made it that much more confusing for her to be there, of all places. Already a frown had worked its way onto her face, eyebrows knit in frustration, especially as she watched her beat at her favorite tree with some wooden stick.

 

Her fists clenched together as she stomped her way towards the intruder. “What are you doing here?” 

 

The woman’s striking motions stopped as she turned to observe Angela approach, clearly confused at the angry aura enshrouding her. “Who’s asking?”

 

“I am!”

 

Her confusion only grew more. “Who are you?”

 

“Don’t answer my question with a question! What are you doing here? No one ever comes here!”

 

“Yeah. that's why I figured it would be a good spot to get away and practice my sword technique.” The woman paused, eyes narrowing. “What are you doing here?”

 

Angela huffed. “I always come here. Every day.”

 

“For?”

 

“That doesn’t concern you.”

 

At that the woman smirked, a snarky one as matched by her next words. “Then my being here doesn’t concern you, either.” 

 

With that the woman went back to hacking at the tree with her stick, completely ignoring Angela’s presence entirely. Angela muttered under her breath as she turned away, walking to her favorite spot in the grass. She sat, staring up at the sky, but the mood was ruined now. She didn’t want to to be there anymore, so she left.

 

* * *

 

The next night she went back. And the night after that. And the night after that. Every night for a whole week that woman was there, making the same racket against that tree with her wooden stick. Every night they would argue about who should leave and who gets to stay, but neither of them would leave when the other wanted them to. 

 

Angela would still look up at the stars, drawing pictures in her head in an attempt to drown out the offending noise. Her favorite spot was slowly becoming less and less of a favorite to her, but she kept going regardless because she didn’t want the woman to think she had won.

 

Maybe, at some point, she had started to think the same. Some days Angela would find her there not even swinging her stick, but just sitting under the tree.  _ Her _ tree. Even without the noise, Angela couldn’t relax. Just knowing someone else was there was enough to get on her nerves. The irritation followed her throughout her day. The customers who came to buy her herbal remedies and medicines constantly bringing it up that she looked stressed. Some suggested she take a few days to herself, but as much as she wanted to, her medicinal work was just barely enough to cover rent and food. 

 

That hill was where she went to escape stress, but now it was becoming another stressor.

 

She wouldn’t stop going back, though. Angela was too determined and too strong willed to give up that easily.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

 

Angela paid the voice no mind.

 

“Blondie.”

 

The stars tonight were beautiful. They were so much brighter than usual. They contrasted perfectly against the sky. Angela could make out way more symbols and pictures than she could on any other night. For once in what has been quite some time, she felt a little relaxed. 

 

“I’m talking to you.”

 

Of course, though, this would be the night her guest decides to interact with her. Angela didn’t want to respond, but knew if she didn’t the woman would go on forever. She wasn’t going to let her ruin this mood. “Leave me alone,” she says, eyes never tearing away from the sky. 

 

And, much to Angela’s surprise, she did. 

 

* * *

 

“Fareeha,” the woman says randomly one night. 

 

She’s sitting under the tree, no doubt tired from swinging that stick all night. Angela lay in her normal spot, taking in the night stars. She was just considering taking her leave. 

 

“That’s my name. In case you were wondering.”

 

It would be a lie if Angela said she hadn’t been. It was easier to use a name than constantly referring to her as ‘that woman’ or ‘the intruder’. 

 

“Usually how this goes is I tell you my name and then you tell me yours.”

 

Angela pulled herself into a stand, dusting the dirt and grass off of her dress. Fareeha’s eyes were on her the whole time, waiting in anticipation for her to say something, but she left without a word. 

 

* * *

 

The next few days Fareeha didn’t speak to her, but she didn’t swing her stick either. She just sat under the tree, staring off into the distance. 

 

Angela very much appreciated the silence, but she still couldn’t help sparing her a glance every once in a while. 

 

* * *

 

“Blondie.”

 

That was the name Angela has been dubbed, considering she still hadn’t told Fareeha her name yet. It had been a while since she last heard it, though. Fareeha hasn’t been very talkative. Hearing her voice again so suddenly felt like… something. 

 

“Why do you stare at the sky every night?”

 

Fareeha was actually in the tree now, having climbed up to sit on one of the lower branches. It has been a week and she hasn’t been swinging her stick, but she has been trying to strike up conversations again. This time Angela decides to appease her. 

 

“Why do you swing that stick every night?”

 

Had she been looking she would have seen Fareeha’s amused smirk as she leaped down out of the tree. “I thought we weren’t answering questions with questions. And it’s not a stick. It’s a training tool.”

 

“Training for?” The answer took a little longer than Angela had anticipated, prompting her to sit up from her spot in the grass. She was standing against the tree, but her eyes were distant. Angela couldn’t help but think that she might have struck the wrong chord with her question. “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“Ah, so you do have a kind side. You’re not all silence and cold shoulder,” Fareeha teased. “But it's fine. I’m not really training for anything anymore, I guess,” she laughed. It was a nervous laugh, as if to break the uncomfortable tension that was built but also to keep her own emotions in check. Angela eyed her warily as she approached her, stopping to stand before her. “Teach me about what you see up there,” she said as she plopped down into the grass next to her. 

 

It was an interesting request considering all they’ve been through the past month. The arguing in the beginning, the silent treatments in the middle, and now here they are, potentially making an attempt to get along. Angela partially wanted to say no and leave, if not because of Fareeha’s first comment then simply to keep up the appearance that she didn’t want to be bothered. But, she also thought about why she does this every night, and how long it’s been since she had been able to talk with someone about the beauty of the night sky. 

 

“Well, lay down then.” She tried to sound indifferent, but a smile still crept through. 

 

Angela spends the rest of her night showing Fareeha the images she finds in the sky. She explains it as connecting the dots to create a picture, and it doesn’t take long for Fareeha to grasp it. Soon enough she’s finding them too. They bicker about whether they see a bunny or a fox, but it’s different from all the other times they've argued. This time there’s a smile on her face the whole time. 

 

When it’s time for her to leave, Angela pauses in her descent down the hill, contemplating before turning back to where Fareeha lay on the ground. 

 

“Angela. My name is Angela.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man you have no idea how hard it was to not make this like 6k+ words. Maybe one day I'll add to it. 
> 
> (I probably shouldnt tho)


End file.
